The Puppy Did It
by Skai07
Summary: This is not exactly a sequel to Ghost Singer--but it has the same characters in it! n.n;; Drake, Hermione and Draco's son, gets a puppy...maybe a slight bit of humor. It's a one-shot by the way Plz r&r!


Okay, this is a fic I just came up with a while ago, when I was bored. It's not exactly a Sequel to Ghost Singer...but you never know!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter!

THE PUPPY DID IT

...o0o...

"Mommy?" said a small voice. Hermione looked down to see an eight year old Drake tugging at her apron.

"Yes honey?" she asked, pulling off her oven gloves and bending down to her son.

"Can I have a dog?" he asked, quietly.

"Oh, Drake...haven't we talked about this before?"

"Yes." he murmured. "But I really want one. I promise I'll do anything!" his huge grey puppy eyes looked up at his mother. "Please? A little puppy?"

Hermione sighed. She picked up her son and nuzzled his neck. He giggled. "Anything?" she asked. He nodded, eagerly. "Alright, can you promise me something then?" he nodded again. "If I get you a puppy, will you promise me to read more?" he nodded. He nodded, and rubbed his nails. "I know they hurt, but you'll get used to them, okay?" he nodded again.

"So...can I?"

"Yes..." she said, hesitantly.

"YAY!" he flung his arms around Hermione's neck. "Thank you mommy!"

Later that day, Hermione had taken Drake to a pet shop nearby the market. There, Drake's eyes were set on a little golden retriever. "Mommy..." he said, whispering.

"This one?" she asked, looking at the puppy as it wagged its tail.

"Yes!" he said, excitedly, taking his mother's hand and practically dragged her in.

xXx

"Hermione?" called Draco, coming through the door. "I'm home! Obviously..." still having the Slytherin tone in his voice. He then noticed a little whine. He looked down and noticed a puppy sitting at his feet, looking up at him, wagging its tail. His eyes widened. He stared at it.

"Draco?" called Hermione, coming into the huge living room. "I didn't expect you back so soon!" she noticed her husband staring at the puppy below him. "Oh...uh...honey, I know how you feel about dogs but--"

"I-It's...it's...a...dog..." he said, his voice turning squeaky. He cleared his throat. "What--"

"Father!" cried Drake, hugging his father, tightly. "Look! I got a puppy!"

"I see..." he said, staring at it again.

"He's a golden retriever!"

"He's a golden retriever..." he repeated, distantly.

"His name's Harry!"

"His name is—WHAAAT!" he exploded. Drake hid behind his mother.

"Draco." said Hermione, exasperatedly.

"Potter?" he spluttered. Drake peeked between his mother's legs.

"It's the only name he responds to." he murmured.

"It's alright, Drake." he said, edging away from the confused puppy and bending down to pick up his son. "It doesn't matter what you call him. Now you and...Harry...go and play. Alright?" Drake nodded, beaming and kissing his father's cheek and scrambled down. When he disappeared with his new friend by his side, Draco half glared at his wife. "A DOG?"

"...actually it's a puppy!" said Hermione, trying to be cheerful. She then stopped and sighed. "I know how you feel about dogs, Draco, but please, your son needed a friend."

"He's got Potter's twins and...and...Weasley's--"

"He needs a friend that would be at his side always." said Hermione, quietly. "A friend that would sleep beside him, accompanying him from storms." Draco sighed. "The puppy is not like the dog from your childhood, Draco. He won't attack you and tear your prized treasures." she said, quietly, sitting down with him on the couch.

"I know." he muttered. "And sides, he can't tear you or Drake apart, right?" he said, looking at Hermione's eyes.

"Right." she said, grinning. "And, it's not my fault that I'd fall for his little puppy eyes that reminds me of a certain Slytherin here." Draco smirked, his Slytherin smirk.

"Draco!" called Hermione, holding Drake's hand. "We're off to see the Potters!" she called.

"See you later then!" they heard a reply from Draco's sleepy voice.

"Bye daddy!" called Drake.

"Bye Drake!" called Draco.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Draco sipped some of his coffee before sitting on the couch, feeling relaxed...

"RUFF!" he almost jumped out of his skin. He noticed Harry the Dog looking up at him with a cocked head.

"Oh...you're...you're not..." he stuttered before shaking his head. "Okay, you stay here...and I'll...just go..." he scrambled off the couch and went to the kitchen. He then noticed the puppy following him. He also noticed a certain diary of his in his mouth. He set the coffee on the table and then suddenly lunged forward for the puppy. The puppy, thinking they were now FINALLY playing, decided to run to the living room. There were muffled 'ruffs'. "COME BACK HERE!" he yelled and ran for it. He then grabbed his wand and snarled, "ACCIO DIARY!" The wand he thought was his, exploded with a loud SNAP. His face got dusted with ash, since the fake wand had singed itself.

I have to stop Drake from getting these things from that Fred and George, he thought, angrily. "COME BACK HERE!" The golden retriever ran, enjoying itself and then got a cable tangled with it's foot. He dragged the cable along with him, and Draco tripped over it. The two watched as the cable pulled, making a lantern nearby fall to the side, hitting a large vase which then fell to a couple of huge and heavy ancient statues which toppled over each other, pushing a bowling ball (that Ron sent for a gift, seeming he had taken a huge interest in bowling), into another BIGGER lantern that fell onto a huge wardrobe, which tipped to the side, slowly. Draco prayed that it wouldn't fall—CRASH. It toppled into the huge curtains, and thus it was, the Downfall of the Curtains.

Draco turned his head towards the puppy, who dropped the diary and trotted off to the kitchen. And in came Hermione. "Drake's staying over the Potters' for lunch--" she stopped, horrified at the scene of the Living room. Draco was sitting in the middle of it, looking up at his wife. "...do I really want to know?" she asked, taking a deep breath.

"...um...the Puppy did it."

xXx

Drake arrived home for dinner, with Hermione. Draco was half asleep on the chair. "Hi daddy!" said Drake, hugging his father, taking him by surprise. "Hi Harry!" he chirped, patting the barking puppy.

They had a silent dinner. Drake was feeding Harry some scraps and then looked up at his parents. "...can I have a pet Cat?" He made the puppy eyes again...

Well? How was it? Please review!


End file.
